Local communication networks of various kinds are known. In more recent times, residential home networks are being installed in increasing numbers. Such home networks, in turn, are facilitating the use of a variety of devices that source and/or utilize various kinds of digital content including such devices as a media receiver. In particular, home networks are proving to be a powerful and convenient way to share various kinds of digital content (such as music, video, and still images) at various locations throughout a given residence.
At present, communications are possible as between two such home networks, but those communications remain relatively limited with respect to supported capabilities. As one simple example, it is relatively difficult to logically connect two home networks in a manner that permits digital content on one home network to be readily and conveniently shared with the elements that comprise the other home network. Easy and convenient content sharing as described earlier continues to remain relatively limited due to the confines of a single home network.
In many cases existing home networks make use of a residential gateway having a dynamic public network address. Such residential gateways typically perform network address translation to map a range of local addresses inside of the gateway (i.e., on the home network side of the gateway) to one single address on the public network side of the gateway. In many cases these local addresses as specified within a given home network will likely overlap the local addresses as are used by one or more (and usually many more) other home networks. This likely overlapping of utilized addresses comprises at least one aspect of why difficulties exist with respect to facilitating convenient and relatively easy sharing as between the devices that comprise a plurality of discrete home networks.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.